Total Drama Insanity!
by TheAmazingCasey
Summary: It's just one of those submit your OC stories. What could possibly go wrong? Episode 0: Cast list! Also, VOTE!
1. Commercial

**Commercial: This is Going to Be an Interesting Season**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A young man with shaggy black hair stood on the Dock of Shame, grinning at the cameras. "Hello, people of the viewing world!" he announced, "I'm Chris McLean, host of the popular reality show series: Total Drama...but you already know that, of course!"

"Of course they already know that," A random voice boomed, "What else would they be reading Total Drama fanfictions?" Suddenly, a teenage girl backflipped unto the Dock. She had neon pink hair, and was wearing a shirt and jeans of the same color.

"Welcome to Total Drama Insanity!" the girl announced, subtly pushing Chris off to the side, "My name's Ricky, and I will be season 4's host!"

Before Ricky could say anything, Chris interrupted, "You mean, _co-host_."

"Shut up, intern," Ricky said to Chris.

"For the last time," Chris bellowed, "_I AM NOT YOUR INTERN!"_

"Whatever you say, intern," Ricky smirked.

Chris let out an exasperated sigh. "I love my co-worker, I love my co-worker," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Anyways," Ricky continued talking to the camera, "Season 4 is bringing back all of the 24 contestants from the previous three seasons. However, there is a twist." She paused for dramatic effect. "Total Drama Insanity is looking for new competitors...and _you _could be one of them!"

The camera switched to Chris. "Visit our website to submit your application and audition tape!" he said, "You could be on the show with the 24 returning veterans, and, more importantly, ME!"

Chris smiled at the camera, and waited a few seconds. And waited. And waited. Finally, he said, "...Where did Ricky go?"

As if on cue, Ricky's face appeared on the screen. She grabbed the camera and started shaking it. "Go on the website right now!" she yelled, "Do it! Right now! RIGHT! NOW! It can't wait! Go! Go! Go! Apply NOW!"

Then, the scene disappeared into static. A lot of yelling was heard. Then the commercial ended.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hahaha, yes! I have decided to release ANOTHER pointless story! This time, it's a submit-your-own-OC competition story. I'm sure that a lot of of authors have tried and failed at doing this, but I really, really want to see this through to the end!**

**Okay, let me start my ramble. As was mentioned before, the 24 original contestants WILL be coming back! BUT (and here's the fun part) there will also be 24 characters that will be submitted by the readers! That's right; I'm talking to you! No, not you, YOU! I will need 12 boys and 12 girls. In addition to that, two of my OCs will be participating: Arabella Carchi (The Evil Genius) and Mikey Glover (The Male Ballet Dancer.) 24 plus 24 equals 48, and 48 plus two equals 50. That means 50 characters will be included in this story! (As you can see, this will probably be a very long season.) **

**So, now that you have read a bunch of boring stuff, here is the application! You guys probably know how this works by now and don't need to read more boring rules. So, here it is! Commence copying and pasting...NOW!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Basics-**

Name: (First, middle, and last.)

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Birthday:

Age: (14-18.)

Stereotype:

Sexual Orientation:

Country of Origin:

**-Looks-**

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Eye Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Skin Tone:

Any marks on their skin?: (Scars, freckles, birthmarks, zits, etc.)

Other: (Tattoos, piercings, etc.)

**-Clothing-**

Everyday Wear:

Formal Wear:

Nightwear:

Swimwear:

Winter Wear:

**-Character-**

Biography:

Personality:

Good Habit(s):

Bad Habits(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fear(s):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Ambition/Dream:

**-Relationships-**

Who would your character be friends with?:

Who would your character be enemies with?:

Who would your character have a crush on?: (If anyone.)

Could your character become an antagonist?:

**-Random Stuff-**

Blood Type: B negative.

Theme Song: The Fame - Lady GaGa

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Number(s):

Favorite Season(s):

Favorite Total Drama Character:

Audition Tape: (Optional. I hate doing these.)

**-What does your character think of...?-**

Chris McLean:

Chef Hatchet:

Ricky:

Alejandro:

Beth:

Bridgette:

Cody:

Courtney:

Duncan:

Eva:

Ezekiel:

Geoff:

Gwen:

Harold:

Heather:

Izzy:

Justin:

Katie:

LeShawna:

Lindsay:

Mr. Coconut:

Noah:

Owen:

Sadie:

Sierra:

Trent:

Tyler:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hmmm...this application is very long...*gasp* WHAT IF NO ONE APPLIES? D= I WILL BE RUINED.**

**...Okay, anyways, if you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to PM me. Happy submitting!**


	2. Cast List

**Episode 0: Choosing the Cast**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and Ricky were all seated at a circular plastic table. There was a huge pipe of papers sitting at the center of the table.

"Hey, Chef," Ricky asked the man sitting to her left, "Why is the intern helping us choose the cast?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Chris screamed, "I AM NOT AN INTERN! I AM CHRIS MCLEAN, AND I AM THE HOST OF THE SHOW!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say that earlier?" Ricky said.

Chef facepalmed, "Let's just get this over with."

Ricky grabbed the first paper in the pile. "Her name is...Arabella Carchi," she read, "She's...a neat freak. She feels the need to sanitize everything she touches."

"Where she from?" Chef asked.

"Italy," Chris said, reading over Ricky's shoulder, "Born in Milan, but raised in the Bronx. Apparently, she wears latex gloves and a face mask whenever she needs to ride the subway. Next." Ricky set the application down in front of her.

Chef picked another from the pile. "Mikey Glover," he stated, "...A male ballet dancer?"

"Ooh, I loved 'Black Swan'!" Ricky squealed, "I was in that movie!"

"Really?" Chris said.

"No," Ricky replied. Chef rolled his eyes and put the application above Arabella Carchi's.

Chris, feeling stupid, picked up the next application. "Avery Quinn," he skimmed over the application, and smirked, "The Dirty Talker."

"Lemme see that," Ricky snatched the paper from him. She quickly read over it, "...I say she's in." Then she put the application down in the pile in front of her.

"Aren't I supposed to get a say in this?" Chef crossed his arms.

Chris handed him an application. "You can decide the next one," he told him.

"Hmmm..." Chef Hatchet looked it over, "His name is Edward James Andrewx, and he calls himself a Samurai..."

"Ooh, I loved 'Samurai Jack'!" Ricky interrupted, "My uncle was the inspiration for it!"

"Seriously?" Chris said.

"No. Can we move on now?" Ricky snatched the paper from Chef's hand and put it in the pile in front of her.

_**The Janitor's Closet: Confessional For Now**_

**Chris: These jokes are going to get really old, really fast.**

**Ricky: *holding a puppet of herself and making it talk* I loved 'South Park'! I was a guest star once! *pulls out a puppet of Chris and makes it talk* For reals? *pulls out her puppet again* No.**

**Chef Hatchet: I. Hate. My. Coworkers.**

_**End Confessional**_

"Oh, come _on_," Ricky groaned, "We've been at it this for six hours. Are we done yet?"

"Ricky-" Chris began.

The pink-haired girl fell to the floor. "I'm going to die of fanfiction-induced stroke..."

"Ricky-" Chris said again.

Ricky clutched her chest dramatically. "Tell my ex-boyfriend," she gasped, "...that he still owes me twenty bucks..."

"Ricky!" Chris yelled, "We finished five minutes ago!"

"Oh, well, in that case..." Ricky stood up and brushed herself off, "...Gunther still owes me twenty bucks."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: I'm really, really sorry for the super-late update, and the very crappy intro! However, I updated now, and here is the cast list! *drum roll, please!***

_**Girls**_

1. Avery Masale Quinn, The Dirty Talker. Submitted by **Tornography**.

2. Scarletta Alive Contaili, The Bambina Pianist. Submitted by **Desire at gunpoint**.

3. Piper Mckenzie Grace, The Tomboy. Submitted by **mythologyrulz**.

4. Briana Taylor Smith, The Outgoing Gangster. Submitted by **HugefanofScotty17**.

5. Fizz Anne Hamill, The Musician. Submitted by **EpicLemon**.

6. Jenna Marie Rose, The Rocker. Submitted by **Jenna211**.

7. Tipper Georgia Taymit, The Sorrow Dreamer. Submitted by **Pandah N. Reaper**.

8. Madeleine Harrison, The Shy Girl. Submitted by **Me Gusta**.

9. Epiphany "Effie" Peaden, The Psycho. Submitted by **CaptJessicaSparrow**.

10. Blair Selena Mendez, The Sweet Positive Girl. Submitted by **AprilShowers101** .

11. Miki Tsuki, The Japanese Otaku. Submitted by **TdiBridgette**.

12. Lalani Kumakaia, The Sweet Antagonist. Submitted by **Jade-Tyga.**

13. Arabella Carchi, The Neat Freak. Submitted by **myself**.

_**Guys**_

1. Colby Lee Brown, The Artist. Submitted by **colbyleebrown.**

2. Kenny David Specs, The Fun Loving Surfing Teen. Submitted by **TaylorMan021983**.

3. Edward James Andrewx, The American Samurai. Submitted by **Josh Spicer.**

4. Terrance Warren Silva, The Humble and Friendly. Submitted by **Lord Red**.

5. Caleb Sinclaire, The Gymnast. Submitted by **Jenna211.**

6. Seth Ono Fujimoto, The Karate Student. Submitted by **kitsune818**.

7. John Winston McCartney, The Flirty Musician. Submitted by **Bloop01**.

8. Zane Halliwell, The Guitar Guy. Submitted by **Zane Halliwell**.

9. Angel Nights, The Strong Silent Type. Submitted by **Sasuke The Run Away**.

10. Carson Allan Wilkens, The Southern Gentleman. Submitted by **CaptJessicaSparrow**.

11. Aaron Yin, The Immature Party Animal. Submitted by **Replicaaa.**

12. Tan Asani, The Always Having-Fun Surfing Environmentalist. Submitted by **TDI 4 Ever**.

13. Mikey Glover, The Male Ballet Dancer. Submitted by **myself.**

**Well, that's the cast list. I'll have Episode 1 up tomorrow! By the way, please vote on the poll on my profile on the team names! -Casey x**


End file.
